


Pulang

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I live for middle-aged men being bucin for each other, M/M, clueless!Ganda, totally out of characters so hold on to your seats, totally self indulgent but I won’t apologize for it, tsun!Ghazul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: "Ganda, malam ini pulang ke mana?"





	Pulang

Ganda lupa entah sudah berapa kali dia terbangun dengan Ghazul dalam peluknya. Lelaki itu selalu menempelkan tubuhnya ke Ganda, dan yang Ganda maksud dengan ‘menempel’ adalah benar-benar_ menempel_. Tanpa ruang sedikit pun. Kepalanya menindih satu lengan Ganda seperti bantal, wajahnya terbenam di dada Ganda, tangannya mendekap punggung Ganda erat, dan kakinya terkait ke kaki Ganda, membuat lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, tapi dia tak keberatan.

Ganda tersenyum, memandang Ghazul yang masih terlelap di dekapnya. Bahunya naik turun seirama dengan alunan nafasnya yang hangat yang menyapu lembut leher Ganda, sesekali dengkuran kecil terdengar. Rasanya gula darah Ganda semakin melonjak semakin lama dia memandang lelaki itu.

Tangannya juga, semakin lama semakin mati rasa. Kenapa sih, Ghazul tidak pernah mau menggunakan bantal. Romantis memang, tapi sirkulasi di lengan Ganda serasa terhenti.

“Ghani,” bisik Ganda pelan, dengan tangannya yang bebas, Ganda mengusap wajah Ghazul, ibu jarinya bergerak menyusuri pipi Ghazul, lelaki itu tidak menjawab, hanya tangannya mendorong pelan tangan Ganda menjauh dari wajahnya. “Ayo bangun,” ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Ghazul lembut. “Sepuluh menit,” gumam Ghazul, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Ganda.

“Keburu siang nanti.”

“Lima menit.”

“Ghani.”

“Dua menit.”

“Saya bangun duluan deh ya.”

“Sebentar lagi,” ceracaunya, “Tangan saya mati rasa,” ujar Ganda sambil tertawa kecil, “Ganti bantal, Ghani.” Ghazul mendengus, kepalanya bergeser, membiarkan Ganda menggerakkan tangannya yang semalaman terjebak, tapi sebelum sempat Ganda bangkit, Ghazul mempererat pelukannya ke tubuh Ganda. “Lima menit,” desis Ghazul.

_Benar-benar deh, orang satu ini..._

“Katanya hari ini mau coba cek ke museum yang di pinggir kota, bukan? Ayo bangun,” Ganda berusaha menahan tawanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Ghazul. Kedua tangannya mencubit pipi Ghazul, “Halooo, Ghani Zulham? Banguuun.”

“Hmmmm,” Ghazul hanya menggumam, tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak, yang ada, pegangan tangannya ke tubuh Ganda malah semakin erat. “Mau saya masakin sarapan apa nggak?”

Mendengar kata ‘sarapan,’ sontak mata Ghazul langsung terbuka. “Tuh ya, giliran ngomong makanan langsung bangun,” Ganda mendengus, tapi tetap dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ghazul melepas pegangan tangannya ke punggung Ganda, dan Ganda langsung menggulingkan badannya menjauh dari Ghazul. Sementara Ganda bangkit dari kasur dan mulai memunguti pakaian yang berceceran di lantai, Ghazul menarik selimut dan kembali meringkuk. Ganda memandang sosok Ghazul yang membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimut seperti bola. Lucu rasanya, kalau dia mengingat dulu dia sempat begitu segan dan takutnya pada orang ini. Rasanya dia ingin kembali meloncat ke kasur, memeluk Ghazul dan kembali ke alam mimpi, tapi mereka punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

“Malam ini saya pulang, ya,” ucap Ganda sambil mengancingi kemejanya.

“Pulang ke mana?” Ganda terkejut mendengar suara Ghazul, dia tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan membalas.

“Ke rumah lah, masa ke tetangga.”

Ghazul terdiam, badannya bangkit, matanya memandang lekat Ganda.

“Memang di rumahmu ada siapa?”

“Nggak ada siapa-siapa.”

Hening.

“Hmm,” Ghazul hanya menggumam, sedetik kemudian kepalanya jatuh lagi ke atas bantal.

_Yah elah_.

“Ayo bangun, heh,” Ganda mulai merasa gemas. Dia melangkah ke sisi ranjang dan mendorong-dorong buntalan selimut itu. “Mau sarapan apa?”

“Jangan pulang,” suara Ghazul terdengar dari balik selimut.

“Hah?”

“Jangan pulang,” Ghazul masih meringkuk di dalam selimut. Ganda menghela nafas, “Saya sudah hampir seminggu nggak pulang, pasti kotor berantakan itu rumah,” ucap Ganda.

“Pesan _GoClean_.”

“Jangan nyebut merek.”

Ghazul masih saja tidak bergeming sementara Ganda menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya yang dibalut selimut. “Besok-besok kalau perlu saya tidur di sini lagi,” ujarnya pasrah. “Seriusan Ghani, saya harus pulang.”

Tidak ada balasan.

“Biasanya kamu juga selalu sendirian, kan.”

Mendadak Ghazul bangkit, mendorong selimut ke ujung kasur. Pandangan matanya melekat ke Ganda. “Sarapan,” ujarnya sambil berdiri melewati Ganda yang hanya bisa termenung.

_Lah, ngambek?_

Sarapan mereka kali itu diisi hening. Ghazul tidak mengucapkan apa-apa kecuali berterimakasih pada Ganda untuk makanannya. Hawa di antara mereka berdua terasa begitu berat, bahkan Ganda sendiri tidak berani untuk membuka percakapan.

_Masa sih, beneran marah cuma karena segitu?_

Bahkan sampai mereka tiba di museum pun, Ghazul masih tidak mengajaknya bicara. Dia sibuk memperhatikan prasasti dengan cermat, sementara Ganda, seperti biasa, hanya bisa mengikuti Ghazul. Biasanya dia akan melempar satu atau dua pertanyaan, tapi khusus hari ini, bahkan untuk memanggil namanya saja Ganda tidak berani. Ghazul terlihat serius, sangat serius, dan Ganda tidak ingin memecahkan konsentrasi Ghazul. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam dan berdiri di belakang Ghazul, mengikuti tiap langkahnya.

Rasanya sama seperti saat dia baru mengenal Ghazul. Nostalgia mengisi relung kepalanya. Saat-saat dia masih takut pada Ghazul, saat hubungan mereka sebatas rekan kerja, ketika Ganda tidak pernah membayangkan pagi-pagi di mana ia akan terbangun dengan Ghazul di dalam dekapannya. Kalau dia punya mesin waktu, dan dia bertemu dirinya saat itu dan bilang status hubungan Ghazul dan Ganda di masa depan, mungkin Ganda di masa lalu hanya bisa melongo sebelum kemudian bertanya dia siapa dan kenapa wajah mereka mirip.

Jadi ketika Ghazul masih sibuk mencoba membaca tulisan kuno di satu artifak, Ganda dalam diam berdiri di sampingnya, mengamati Ghazul yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengartikan maksud tulisan itu. Ganda diam-diam berbisik, “Masih marah?”

Ghazul hanya meliriknya, lalu kembali melempar pandangan ke tulisan kuno.

_Masih marah_.

“Ganda,” suara Ghazul pelan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, “Malam ini jadi pulang ke rumah mu?”

Ganda terdiam sebentar, melirik Ghazul yang pandangannya lurus ke jalan.

“Kamu maunya saya pulang atau nggak?”

“Kok malah balik nanya?” ucap Ghazul sedikit jengkel. “Tadi pagi bilangnya mau balik ke rumah.”

“Rencana awal sih gitu, tapi malah ada yang mendadak marah gitu jadi bingung.”

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di bahu Ganda.

“Aduh! Orang lagi nyetir,” Ganda terkekeh sambil mengusap bahunya dengan satu tangan. Ghazul mendengus. “Orang serius malah bercanda,” cibirnya. Ganda harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak merangkul lelaki di sampingnya itu. Kedengarannya jahat memang, tapi Ghazul yang sedang kesal seperti itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

“Kalau saya ajak kamu pulang ke rumah saya malam ini, bagaimana?” Ganda bertanya. “Gantian, biasanya saya yang di tempatmu, sekarang kamu yang di sana,” lanjutnya. “Nggak keberatan, kan pulang ke rumah saya malam ini?”

Ghazul tidak langsung menjawab, dia memiringkan kepalanya hingga bertumpu di bahu Ganda sebelum kemudian berkata, “Ke mana saja bebas, asal sama Ganda.”

Ganda tersenyum, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke Ghazul.

“Jadi tadi ngambek tuh gegara nggak mau ditinggal sendirian?”

“Berisik.”


End file.
